The week that changed everything
by Sharlartan
Summary: Kim and the gang have a week from school and it changes everything. Kim, Bonnie Monique and some other girls have a lot of fun. rated M for the mature content


**Chapter 1**

It had been a rough day and Kim was happy to see the end of it. She had been awake since 6 helping her brothers and parents pack for a week-long rocket science convention. She was going to miss them but she was going to have the house to herself for a week. Missing them was a small price to pay for that much freedom.

Kim walked up the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed, sighing in contentment as her sore back hit the mattress. She had done most of the heavy lifting and her whole body was crying out for a massage. When her family got back she would have to remind them that being a superhero did not mean that she had super strength. Kim took her phone and prepared to dial Ron's number when it hit her that he was going on a camping trip with Felix and he wouldn't come to her rescue.

Besides, wouldn't it be awkward if Ron were to give her a full body massage? Although he did have strong arms and they would feel wonderful gliding along her body. He would start on her back, easing the tension from her sore muscles and she would moan appreciatively. Hopefully it would give him the courage he needed to go further and use those nice strong hands _all over_ her. "There's something special about guys with big hands and big feet," Kim thought to herself with a smile.

Kim shook her head and tried to get rid of the sexual thoughts flowing through her head. Ron was her best friend and her curiosity about him wasn't going to let her risk ruining that relationship. She pouted at the thought that she might never get to feel those nice strong hands all over her.

Kim laughed at herself and decided to call Monique; maybe being with Monique would make her forget how horny she was. As she dialed Monique's number it dawned on her that if Monique came over she would have to deal with something she had been repressing for a very longtime; her feelings for Monique.

There was something about the dark haired beauty that drove Kim wild, and it was a struggle controlling herself around Monique. Kim had fantasized about grabbing Monique and shoving her into one of the changing rooms at Club Banana and having her way with her. In her fantasies Monique was a willing participant but would she be willing?

Before Kim could ponder the answer to that question Monique picked up the phone and said, "Hey girl, what's up?"

"I was hoping you could come over, I have the house to myself for a whole week, we don't have to go to school and we can just chill."

"Oh Kim, I would love to but Stacy can't come to work today and I have to pull a double shift. At least I'll get twice the cash so I'll have way more to spend when the next collection comes out. We'll hang out when I'm not so busy."

"Ok Monique, you'll let me know when we'll hang out."

Kim hung up and she could begin feeling the frustration eating away at her. It was not fair that her two best friends could not hang out with her when she wanted them to.

Kim went back to scrolling through her contact list when she came to a startling realization; she didn't have that many friends who could come over to her house. She mainly had acquaintances and people she had rescued over the years. While most of them would be willing to write her a glowing recommendation letter for college, they wouldn't be interested in hanging out with her.

She could always hang out with the girls on the cheerleading team, Tara especially was nice. She wasn't desperate enough to try Bonnie just yet.

The bubbly bond picked up almost immediately and Kim couldn't help but be optimistic about this.

"Hey Tara, I'm all alone at home and it just hit me that we hardly spend any time together. You should come over we can make some guacamole, eat some chips and catch a movie. What do you think?"

The line was quiet for a while as Tara thought of the right words to say. "I'd love to come over and hang out with you Kim but I really want to study, my grades have been slipping and I don't want to get kicked off the team. I'm sorry Kim."

"It's Ok Tara, I completely understand. Your grades are important, and you love the cheerleading squad so you have to do everything you can to stay in the squad."

"Thanks for understanding, Kim. We'll hang out some other time." Tara hung up and Kim was left staring at her phone once again. The frustration was beginning to well up and she would burst if she didn't find a way to get rid of it.

Maybe Wade would be interested in hanging out. She video called the boy genius and as usual he was sitting at his computer typing away at his keyboard.

"Hey Wade, do you want to hang out at my place?"

"I knew this was coming, I'd love to hang out with you Kim but I can't leave the cave right now. I'm going to be monitoring the rocket science convention to see if anything interesting comes up. Your brothers are my eyes on the ground and I want to be ready if they see something cool."

"Damn it! Wade you were my last hope"

"You haven't tried Bonnie yet, maybe she'll be willing to come over."

"Wait, how do you know that I haven't tried Bonnie yet? Wade? Wade? Wade?"

For the final few seconds she had been talking to a blank screen as Wade had already hang up.

Kim finally decided to call Bonnie but the call went straight to voicemail. Kim decided against leaving Bonnie a voicemail; it wouldn't do to look too desperate for company.

She didn't want to look too desperate but she was. And that's how she found herself calling her mom.

"Hey mom, how's the trip so far?"

"It's going great dear, we almost got lost but the GPS saved us. Why do you sound so down?"

Kim proceeded to tell her mom about her disappointing conversations and how much it sucked not having someone to hang out with.

"What about Britina? I just heard on the radio that she's done with her tour and she might be looking to unwind. Call her, you have nothing to lose."

"Thanks mom, but if she says no I'm hopping onto the next flight and coming over to join you guys."

"You're welcome to join us Kimmy Cub, it would be nice to have some female company at this event. Between the two of us it looks like it's going to be a complete sausagefest."

"MOM!" Kim screamed scandalized, "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth, call Britina and tell me how it goes. I love you very much."

"Love you too mom."

Kim battled with herself for a while before finally mustering up the courage to call Britina.

"Hey Brit"

"Hey Kim, nice to hear from you. It's been a minute since we talked."

"I know right. I just heard in the radio that you are done with your tour and thought maybe you wanted a place to unwind. I have the whole house to myself for a week and it will be just the two of us. We can even have a slumber party."

Britina understood the unspoken question and said. "I'd love to come and spend the week with you. I'll get on my jet and I'll be there tomorrow."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see you."

Kim hung up and screamed out in joy. She fired off a rapid text to her mom informing her that Britina had agreed to come. She couldn't believe it; she had finally found someone to spend the week with.

She put her phone aside and her thoughts began to drift to what they would do with Britina once she arrived. Maybe she could convince Britina to explore with her. Her thoughts kept drifting until she found her hand had slid down and was touching her pussy. Her fingers felt a mixture of her juices and sweat around her pussy and it drove her wild. The warmth in her pussy made her hand feel as if it were in a furnace. She licked her lips, moistening them and as the pressure continued building she bit them softly.

She closed her eyes, images of Britina flashing through her mind. She moved her hips softly, in time with the images flashing through her mind. The images began shifting and some of her friends such as Ron, and Monique began making an appearance. In her lust filled state, she could feel them touch her as clearly as if they were there in bed with her. The feeling made her right hand go faster along her pussy. Her fingers caressed her clit spreading her juices around her lips. Her left hand rose to her tits, cupping them and teasing the nipples just as she imagined Monique would do to her. The extra stimulation on her breasts made her legs tighten around her hand, adding an intense pressure, and her body started to feel close to ecstasy.

Kim's fingers moved with ease in and out of her pussy, heightening the sensation and making her long for release. Each stroke of her hand along her labia and clit made a sloppy sound and sent electric jolts along her spine. She wished that her breasts were large enough to put in her mouth that way she would be able to suck her own nipples and increase the stimulation. She wished that someone, preferably Tara with her nice soft lips, was there to give her nipples the attention they deserved. For now she would have to rely on her fingers to stimulate her breasts.

She continued like this for a while, one hand on her breasts and the other in her pussy.

The pleasure was taking her over completely and her fantasies took on a completely different turn. She saw Bonnie, Tara, Monique and Britina around her each holding a nice thick dildo. Tara placed her dildo in Kim's mouth and Kim eagerly sucked on it. Monique placed her dildo at the entrance to Kim's pussy and pushed it in, the plastic cock spreading Kim's labia, sending pleasurable jolts all over her body. Bonnie and Britina used their dildos on each other. The sight was extremely arousing for Kim but she wished it were real.

A second and a third finger had found their way into Kim's pussy as she dreamed of being fucked by Tara with a dildo. Thick droplets of Kim's juices made her way down her inner thighs and some splashed all over the bed. Kim arched her back and moaned out loud as a fourth finger tried to make its way into her pussy.

In her mind, Monique was shoving the dildo deeper and deeper into her pussy discovering parts of her that she never knew existed. Tara took her dildo out of Kim's mouth and planted a deep kiss on the red-head beauty. At this point it became too much for Kim, as an intense orgasm shook her body to its core.

Kim was surprised by the amount of cum on her bed sheets. She had underestimated herself and her attraction to other chicks. She would have to investigate this but that could wait until tomorrow.

For now, she just wanted to calm down. She put the Cuddle Buddy Movie into the player, cuddled with a panadaroo and fell asleep, excited about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
